The Guessing Game
by Amazement99
Summary: She was the least likely person to be in this situation, and Baron decided to make the best out of it; Make it a guessing game.  Parings inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wait a minute…" Baron, a muscular boy with purplish hair, slid closer to the red-head girl. "Are you serious?" he asked, looking for any signs of a lie in the girl's blue eyes.

"Yes." she answered with a sigh, grabbing the coffee on the table next to them and taking a little sip. She glanced back over at her best friend and winced at his reaction.

"Awww! I'm so excited!" he cheered, jumping randomly and hugged the girl's stomach. "Can I be Uncle Baron? Pleaseee, Mira?"

"Get off!" she huffed, but the boy didn't move, cuddling with her stomach still and talking to it. People were staring at them strangely. "…If I say you can, will you let go?" he nodded his head vigorously and she just sighed as a form of defeat. He let go of her and went back to grab his own coffee.

"Wait.. So how did your dad and brother react?" Baron questioned. Mira just sadly looked at the table where her hands were clasped.

"They kicked me out…" she mumbled.

"WHAT?" this caught the whole café staring now at the two.

"Baron!" Mira hissed and people turned back to what they were doing. "Be quiet!" she scolded. "Yes, they did. I didn't want to live there anyway…"

"Where are you staying?" Baron asked, looking sadly at her.

"This guy I work with offered a place for me to stay in exchange for onion rings." Baron just nodded, but after a moment just gave her a blank stare.

"…Wait… there were too many things wrong with that sentence." he said. "First of all, why would you room with a guy from your work that you barely even know? Second of all, why onion rings?"

"Well, first of all, he's from around here and I know his mom, so its cool." she said, laughing at the expression on Baron face that was unconvinced. "Second of all, he got banded from Burger King for life and he's addicted to onion rings."

"Ohh… kay." Baron said, leaning back and still trying to comprehend his friends thinking. "Has getting pregnant messed with your brain?"

"BARON!"

After the two best friends left the café, they went back to Baron's house, where Baron explained to his parents the situation. Mira loved Baron's parents because as she got older they were the parents that were there for her after her mother died. She respected them a lot and when her dad and her got into a lot of fights, she would always end up at their house having dinner with them. Being the laid-back people they were, they were finally convinced with Mira could handle the situation. With hard work, and getting through school, she could make this having-a-baby-thing work.

The whole family sat down for dinner and Mira loved this time of day. She always laughed when she watched the whole family wrestling for what they wanted on the table and Mrs. Leltoy would scold them. They whole dinner was always so much fun, and never a dull moment. When the younger kids went off to clean the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Leltoy, Mira, and Baron stayed at the table to continue talking.

"I know it may be against your morals, Mira, but do you really think it's a great idea to have a baby this early in life?" Mrs. Leltoy asked the red-head.

"I don't want to give this up.. I mean, this is the first time I… you know." she blushed, not wanting to talk about her first time having sex. "And I really just don't want to give up a life." Mrs. Leltoy nodded.

"I completely understand, Mira, and if you ever need anything, just let us know." she said smiling warmly at the teenager. She turned to Baron. "And you, keep an eye on her!"

"She's my best friend, mom!" Baron whined. "Of course I have her back!"

After hanging out a little bit at Baron's house, and getting a LOT of tips on pregnancy from Mrs. Leltoy, Mira left the household to walk to the apartment a few blocks away. She didn't know if her roomate would be home, but thankfully he gave her a key.

Mira met her roommate, Shadow, at her work place when she started two years ago at the age of 15. Shadow was older, and goofy, but he always was caring to Mira when he thought no one was looking. His girlfriend, Mylene, often stayed with Shadow, but had her own apartment on the other side of town.

Mira walked into the apartment and saw the couple sitting on the couch, both playing some racing video game. Mylene paused the game and looked up to Mira.

"Hey, Mira. How did Baron take the news?" the older woman asked. Shadow complained in the background.

"Mylene! Un-pause the game!" he whined.

"No!" she smacked him on the head with her remote control. "I want to talk to Mira quick."

"It's just Mira!" he whined, and rolled off the couch, defeated. Mylene got off the couch, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go in the kitchen." Mylene said, and Mira nodded. Shadow shouted from the floor: "Hey, where do you think you two are going? I'LL KILL YOU!" but the two girls just simply ignored him.

Mira explained to the older woman about what happened at Baron's house, and about her getting kicked out of her house that morning. Mylene just gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be better, kid. Stay with Shadow as long as you can because you won't get a gig like this anywhere else." Mylene advised. "You save up your money while Shadow takes care of food and rent. He definitely has enough saved up but he's cheap."

"I can hear you." Shadow grumbled walking into the kitchen. Mira, for the first time, noticed that he was only wearing boxers. She made a choking noise, getting Mylene's attention.

"Shadow, would it kill you to be decent now that Mira's here? She doesn't want to be scarred for life." Mylene scowled. Shadow glared at his girlfriend from where he was looking through the refrigerator.

"I don't care! This is my house! Besides, the brat has seen a naked man before, right?"

"Shadow!" Mylene snarled as Shadow laughed like a mad man and stuck out his tongue. "Don't let him push you around, either. And make him put on clothes." Mira just nodded while laughing nervously.

After hanging with Mylene and Shadow for a little bit, Mira went into the quest bedroom, now her bedroom and thought about what happened that day. She had lost, but gained so much.

She shed a few tears before for drifted to sleep.

The next morning was filled with working on moving Mira into Shadow's apartment. Mylene stuck around a little bit that morning to make breakfast and help out but then she left for work. Mira and Shadow worked on organizing the girl's new room and Baron came over to help as well. After the three were finished with all the moving, Shadow went to work while Mira and Baron decided to do some research on pregnancy.

"You can't sleep on your stomach." informed Baron from behind Mira's laptop. Mira was folding some clothes while the boy was researching pregnancy. "And you can't eat a lot of fish. Well, that won't be a problem for you." Mira just laughed and listened to Baron's lecture from an article he was reading.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are more excited for this kid then I am." she giggled. Baron blushed and grumbled under his breath.

"But I have so many younger siblings. I'm used to taking care of kids." he protested. "And you know I want to become a teacher when I get older." Mira just smiled at her sensitive best friend. There was a comforting silence for a while, with Baron reading off little facts and Mira organizing her room a little more. When Baron looked up suddenly at his best friend.

"Who's the father?" he asked suddenly. The red head froze where she sat. "Come on, tell me!" Baron whined.

"I don't think I can." Mira sighed. "It might cause some problems if he ever figured it out."

"So you're not even going to tell him?" Mira just shook her head no.

"Tell you what. He's from our school, so why don't you guess who it is. He'll probably be acting weird around me anyway." Mira stated. Baron was silent for a moment, then she looked up to see her best friends reaction. His eyes were sparkling which made her sweat drop.

"It'll be like a game! Oh, how fun!" Baron cheered. Mira deadpanned at this statement. Typical Baron.

"Yes, Baron… just like a game."

Oh, what she got herself into.

The next day, the weekend was over for Mira and Baron. The two sat in the back of Shadow's black pickup truck feeling slightly sick from the older man's crazy driving.

"I'm-gonna-puke." Mira spilt out, looking green. Baron looked frantically around the car. "Shadow! Slow down! We got a Prego-lady back here!"

"Right, sorry, Prego." Shadow slowed down to a stop at the school's entrance. Mira climbed out of the car and the color came back to her face. She glared at her two companions.

"What? I just saved your life!" Baron asked. Mira just continued to glare at him.

"Yeah, by calling me Prego!" Mira hissed, dragging him by the ear away from the truck.

"Have a good day at school, kiddies!" Shadow laughed like a maniac and drove off with his tires screeching. Baron watched this and turned to his friend, sweat dropping.

"And you say that he's perfectly fine to live with?"

"He's fine." Mira snapped as she composed herself and walked towards the school. Usually, Mira and Baron would meet at the corner between their two houses and walk to school from there, but thankfully Baron's walk to Shadow's house was closer and the man offered to give them a ride to school that day. When they got to school, Mira would usually hang out by the tree near the basketball courts, and watch Baron and the other players practice.

Mira settled by her favorite tree and sat down. She pulled out her notebook and studied for a little while, until the team jogged out onto the court a few minutes later, all joking around about something. Baron waved to her before the team started doing drills. Mira watched all of them closely everyday, and basically knew who they all were. There was a boy named Rafe who played on the team, with an average height and very cute face. Also, there was a boy named Shun who she had a few classes with. He was quiet, but popular with the ladies.

Next, there was a boy named Jake who was on the basketball team but also on the football team. There was also a boy named Ace who was extremely good at the sport. The captain of the team was always the one everyone wanted to talk to and was also very good at the sport. His name was Dan, and Mira felt butterflies every time she saw him play. He was the most popular guy in school, and had many girls on his trail though to be his girlfriend, so Mira never really tried.

Mira wasn't exactly the most popular person in school, she just kept to herself and her close friends and that never really bothered her. Sometimes she wished she could be like the popular Julie or Runo, but that was only sometimes.

"Alright, guys! Who wants some water?" Marucho called out, the team's waterboy. Everyone also loved Marucho, for he was the smartest kid in school with the best strategies for basketball. He was also best friends with Dan. The team all crowded around chatting with each other and with Marucho. Mira checked her watch. It was five minutes before the first bell rang! The team was really cutting it close. But they didn't seem to notice that they were going to be late for class, and were all in a deep conversation about some basketball game. Mira walked over to the group, catching their attention.

"You guys are really cutting it close today." she said, gesturing towards her watch. The whole team seemed to have the same reaction. They all looking at her confused, glanced at the clock nearby, and ran for the locker rooms, cursing. Mira just chuckled and asked Marucho if he needed any help cleaning up.

It was a good thing that Mira came over to the team to tell them the time, the team was rushing in the locker room to change.

"I forgot to do my homework!" Jake cried, making Baron laugh. He threw on his shirt and then realized he probably needed deodorant.

"Baron, it's that girl your friend Mira?" Rafe asked curiously. Baron found Rafe's sudden interest in Mira strange.

"Yeah, she watches us practice every morning." Baron answered, and realized the rest of the team was listening in. When he gave them a questioning look, they went back to changing.

"Mira's nice." Shun continued, shocking Baron. "I'm surprised none of you have tried to make friends with her yet. Well, besides Baron."

"She always has been interesting, and obviously into basketball." said Ace, shocking Baron even more.

Marucho then yelled into the locker room that they should hurry up, and the team bid each other good bye and went to their first classes.

Baron was very confused. The baby's father could have been anyone of his teammates! He had no idea the subject hit so close to home! He went to his first class, ready to question Mira.

"Is he on the basketball team?"

Mira coughed loudly at the sudden question.

"DOES THAT MEAN I'M GETTING WARMER?"

"BARON!" the class looked over questioningly at the two, but continued with their projects, the teacher looking sternly at them. "You'll have to figure it out yourself." Mira finally answered. "Maybe, maybe not."

Baron began to go deep in thought. If he questioned more of his teammates about Mira, he would figure it out soon! Mira wasn't going to give him any hints.

"I didn't know you and Shun had classes together." Baron decided to change the subject. Mira was slightly surprised, but continued her work.

"Yeah, we have history and English so sometimes we get paired up." Mira explained. "And he was also on the swim team, remember?" she sighed.

Baron frowned as the girl mentioned the swim team. She used to be the team's fastest racer, but now with the baby, the swim team would have to give her up this year.

"Maybe you could join some other club." Baron suggested to Mira randomly.

"Like what?" the two sat in silence for a moment, thinking about it. Mira sighed. "I can't do a club. I have to find another job."

"You can't juggle two jobs, school, and being pregnant!" Baron hissed. "Just do a club, it could help you get a scholarship."

"Like I'm really going to college with a kid." Mira sighed.

"It's possible." Baron shrugged. "You could give the baby to Mylene on days. She doesn't show it, but I can tell she's thrilled about the whole thing."

"I'll think about it when I get there." Mira sighed.

When lunch came around, Mira was so excited, she couldn't think about anything else. She was having trouble listening to Baron.

"Can you hear me?" she snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what sandwich I want…" Baron sweat dropped.

The two made their way to their normal lunch table where Fabia, Paige, and Lync waited for them.

"Wow. You must be hungry." Fabia pointed out to Mira, who's plate was full to the top. Mira just shrugged and sat down, staring at her food happily.

"She's a little." Baron sweat dropped. "What's up, guys?"

"We were just talking about the field trip coming up next week." answered Paige, showing Baron a paper with the information. "Apparently the school got this random rich dude to send them a bunch of money so they want to give us a trip."

"Sweeeet! I'm so excited!" Baron cheered, making the group sweat drop.

"Of course he would flip out over a field trip." Lync rolled his eyes. "How second grade can you get…"

"What'd you say, pinky?" Baron challenged back, swinging his fist around in anger.

"Oh, you say my hair's bad when yours is purple!"

"Cool your jets, guys!" Fabia grumbled, giving the boys little effect on stopping the fight. Paige eat her food happily, silently cheering them on.

"God, shut up!" Mira said loudly after a few minutes, startling them all. She was watching her food, though. "I'm trying to figure out which one I want next." she indicated toward her food, then glanced at Baron's plate. "….Can I have that?"

"What, is she being starved or something?" Paige whispered loudly to the rest of them.

"Well, she's always looked a bit skinny, I've always said it." Fabia said sternly.

"No, she's alright." Baron assured them. "I don't think she had breakfast this morning."

"I didn't either and you don't see me eating a whole horse." Fabia frowned.

"I'm hungry, guys. Not deaf."

When Mira got into English class, they were partnered up into groups again. Shun always asked Mira if she wanted to be his partner so she never complained since they always got the highest grades and socializing with him wasn't a main concern. They were working on a book when Shun suddenly studied her. She raised her eye brows at this and returned the gaze.

"Is there something that happened?" he asked quietly. His voice was so low and smooth. Mira was a little surprised it was him that spoke, at first, but she shook her head anyway. He just studied her again, and went back to work. Mira felt a tight knot in her stomach from the conversation, but continued her work in silence.

When classes ended, the two decided to walk around the school and see what clubs were being held during the time. They walked over to a classroom when they heard music.

"Band?" Baron suggested as they looked into the window to the band room. Mira imagined herself playing a trombone with a pregnant belly. She sweat dropped.

"I guess that's a no." The two continued on. The walked through the different hallways and saw chess club, French club, and even art club, but Mira didn't think she was fit for any of these clubs. They were about to give up when they heard shouting down the history hallway and went to investigate.

They glanced into one of the history rooms and saw that they were holding a debate. One person was shouting passionately while the other was watching the opponent with anger. Mira's eyes sparkled when she watched them.

"So, uhh. I guess you like debate club?" Baron questioned her. She only nodded in response.

Hours later, Mira collapsed onto her bed, exhausted from work and school. She had just completed her homework and was finally free to fall asleep. She felt her eyes getting heavy when she suddenly felt her stomach going nauseous. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted to the bathroom out in the hallway, getting curious looks from Shadow. She then proceeded to throw up. This all really bothered her.

"Are you okay?" Shadow called from the bathroom door, startling Mira. She reassured him that it would pass, but twenty minutes later, she was still in the bathroom. She quickly called up Baron.

"Hello?" Baron answered groggily.

"I've been throwing up for twenty minutes. Did something happen? Did the baby DIE?" Mira asked desperately. Baron yawned from the other end.

"No, Mira. You have morning sickness. Well, in your case, night sickness. Perfectly normal. Good night." and Baron hung up the phone.

"Oh thanks for caring." Mira grumbled and slammed her phone shut on the other line. An hour later Mira was in her bed, way more exhausted then she ever thought possible.

**That's the end of chapter one!**

**Who do you think the father is?**

**Review, Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school, Mira felt a little out of place sitting under the tree watching the basketball team. It felt like they all had their eyes on her, but every time she looked, they were just practicing. She decided to take a walk and clear her head.

She walked down to the theater to see if Fabia was there early. Sure enough, there she was center stage lecturing a freshmen. Mira walked into the theater and took a seat in amusement, watching the girl. Fabia always had a lot of sparkle to her personality. It was a surprise her and Paige actually hung out, since the girls constantly fought.

"I'm telling you, Georgie. If you put more emphasis on your words, it will keep the audience hanging on your every word." Fabia concluded. The freshmen just nodded and practically ran backstage to work on something else. Fabia stood there for a moment with her hands on her waist and surveyed the stage. Mira giggled at her friend's expression. She acted like such a dictator sometimes.

"That curtain is lopsided." a boy said from behind Fabia, startling the girl. She turned around and suddenly snarled at the boy.

"Ren, I don't care what you think. You're not even part of the drama club! Go away." Mira watched a little shocked on how cruel her friend was acting. She was always nice to everyone. Yes, a little stern, but not outright mean. The boy had silver hair and yellow eyes. Mira recognized him from around school.

"That's not nice. And if you would just let me try out, I'd be a great addition to the club."

"More like a great pain in my ass! Go try out for clown club, they'd love you there."

"Ouch, harsh words, princess."

"Call me princess again and I'll strangle you, Krawler!"

"Oh no, not again." a girl from the drama club, named Chris, whispered to her best friend Soon, also part of the drama club. "These two never stop!" Mira listened in, interested that she never heard about Ren from Fabia.

"I think he likes her." Soon giggled. "He's always watching her rehearse, it's actually quite cute."

"But think about the scandal it would be if they went out! Their fathers are both opposing political head figures." pointed out Chris.

"It'd be like Romeo and Juliet." Soon sighed. Both girls giggled.

Mira learned something new every day.

In English class, Mira felt that something was off. She was starting to get tired again because the coffee she drank had worn off and she slumped against the wall, not wanting to do anything. Shun sat next to her, writing something in his notebook.

Suddenly, Mira realized that she was having morning sickness! It was just like the signs from last night! She jumped up and dashed out of the room, startling the quiet class. Shun called her name but she knew if she stopped then,…well, she didn't want to think about it.

She finally made it to the woman's bathroom and did what she needed to do and then felt great. Mira then walked out when she saw Shun leaning up against the opposite wall, watching her with a raised eyebrow. Mira sighed.

"What's up with you lately?" he questioned. She sighed, might as well just tell Shun now. Then the rest of the school would know and then she could get the truth out sooner than later.

"I'm pregnant."

There was an awkward silence. Mira didn't look up from where she locked her gaze on her shoes.

"How far along?" his face was blank now when she looked up.

"Three Weeks."

"…We should head back to class." he gently steered her back to the English room. Mira silently followed him, questioning his train of thought. When they walked back into the room, everyone was staring at them, whispering. The teacher walked over to them and questioned them silently.

"I accidentally elbowed Mira in the nose, and she started to bleed." Shun said, surprising the red head. The teacher just nodded and told him to be more careful.

Julie was never the smartest person in the world, but she knew when something was up.

She always asked Shun to be her partner in English, and Shun always chose Mira over anyone else in the class. The whole class wanted to be partnered with the guy! Julie just didn't understand it. Beside Dan, Shun was the most popular guy in school because he was so mysterious.

Julie and Chan were working on their assignment, when the red head, Mira, jumped up from her spot on the floor with Shun and ran out of the room. Shun yelled out to her and ran out after the girl. The whole class was whispering.

"Do you think they're secretly together?" Chan whispered to her, still doing her work when Julie looked over. Julie shrugged.

"We'll figure it out eventually." the two came back into the room together a few minutes later. Julie was super curious now. Time to play detective! Who is this girl that Shun's so interested in?

During lunch, Julie joined her friends at the table in the middle of the lunch room. In the middle sat Dan, raving about some basketball game to Jake, who sat across from him, and Marucho, who sat next to him. Runo sat next to Dan, rolling her eyes at her crush's personality which made Julie giggle. She sat next to Jake who was across from Runo.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them. "Hey, did you guys know that Shun likes that Mira girl?"

"He does?" Dan said in alarm. Julie narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Runo just raised her eyebrow at the boy.

"How do you know?" Marucho asked. Julie explained what happened in English class, and how the two were always together in the class. Everyone was a little surprised. Shun never took an interest in anyone. Just then, Alice walked up.

"Hey, everyone. What are you talking about?" she sat next to Runo.

"Shun likes that girl Mira!" Julie explained. Alice froze for a moment, but then smiled.

"It's about time he takes interest in a girl." Runo was watching Alice in concern, which confused Julie, but she wasn't going to get answers out of them now. Jake and Marucho were talking and Dan was acting strangely quiet. Just then, Shun walked over and everyone went quiet, watching him sit next to Julie.

"What happened to Mira this morning?" asked Julie, breaking the silence. Shun, who was raising his fork to his mouth, raised an eye brow at her before putting down the utensil.

"I accidentally elbowed her in the nose. She started to bleed." he explained. Julie huffed. She didn't even have her hands near her nose! And there was definitely no blood. Why would Shun lie to them?

But everyone else seem to take this as a good answer, and resumed talking with each other. Julie would just have to keep her eyes and ears open.

Meanwhile, Mira sat with her friends on the other side of the lunch table, the five were discussing the field trip once again. Mira felt oddly not hungry today, and just picked at her bread.

"So it's like a camping trip?" Lync said. "Sounds dumb."

"Apparently, it's a really cool camping ground." Paige explained. "But we'll have to see when we get there."

"I'm so excited! I wanna room with Mira if I can!" Baron said excitedly. The four sweat dropped at him.

"Baron, you realize that they're going to room use according to gender?" Fabia inquired, shaking her head at her dense friend.

"Oh… right." he sighed. "I'm so used to sleepovers with her that I forgot."

"You guys have sleepovers and don't invite us!" Fabia asked, looking truly upset. "I like sleepovers!"

"My bad." Baron sweat dropped. "We'll invite you to the next one." Fabia was really passionate over the strangest of things.

"So how's the play going?" asked Mira to Fabia. Fabia just shrugged and took a gulp of her drink.

"Besides the fact that the freshmen are a complete waste of space, its great." she answered with indifference in her voice. Mira sweat dropped. Fabia always had the strangest moods, she mused. She would just have to ask her about Ren later.

After lunch, the day seemed to go by fast to Mira. She didn't throw up in any other classes and didn't really have an appetite at all, as a matter of fact. She was starting to fear the sudden changes that were happening to her throughout the day. Baron texted her and asked her if she wanted to go to the park with their friends where him, Lync, and Paige were going to play a fun game of basketball. She whole-heartedly agreed, hoping to get some time to talk to Fabia.

After school, the five headed right to the park, talking about some rumor going around about Chan walking into school drunk. Baron, Lync, and Paige started their game of basketball while Mira and Fabia sat nearby and started their homework.

"It's been a while since we had a chat." Fabia said sweetly, flipping through one of her textbooks in the process.

"Yeah." Mira agreed. She then realized she never told Fabia about her being….pregnant. "Actually, Fabia, I have something I have to tell you-"

"You're a vessel of a human baby. I know." Mira just dumbly blinked at her best girl friend. Fabia smirked. "I can see all the signs. Your skin tone has gotten at least two shades whiter since last week, you have a slightly bloated stomach, and your stance of off." Mira continued to gawk at her.

"You're like some kind of psychic!" Mira exclaimed.

"That's negative; I just use my overly big brain to figure things out." Fabia answered. "You're the closest girl to me, Mira. Of course I notice these things." The two sat in silence for a few minutes with Fabia diligently completing her homework and Mira thoughtfully looking into space.

"Fabia, you're not _that_ smart. _You're the closest girl to me_, I would know." Mira pointed out, making the other girl freeze. Fabia then looked up at Mira, grinning.

"You're right. I saw the pregnancy tests in your purse."

"FABIA, YOU LITTLE SNEAK!"

Later, the group decided to get some ice cream down the road. Fabia and Mira were teasing and joking with each other happily, and the others were slightly freaked out by their behavior.

"You stop it!" giggled Fabia.

"No, you stop it!" Mira called back.

"What, did you two turn into lesbians when we weren't looking?" Lync huffed in annoyance at the two. This snapped the girls out of their fun.

"How dare you!" they both exclaimed in unison, chasing Lync down the road. Baron and Paige pointed and laughed at the three, amused.

Meanwhile, Dan and Ace were dragged to the knew pizza place after school by Julie and Runo. The three were discussing the field trip next week when they heard some people crash into the restaurant. They heard laughing and bickering and turned to see Mira, Fabia, Lync, Baron, and Paige.

"Oh, it's Mira!" Julie pointed out the obvious, what happened that day still fresh in her mind. "Dan, have them sit with us!"

"They're not in the same group as us." Runo pointed out. Ace shrugged.

"Baron is our friend, so why can't they be our friends too?" he said. Runo and Julie nodded, watching Dan wave to Baron.

"Let's go sit with master Dan!" Baron grinned, dragging Paige over.

"Let go of me, you oaf!" exclaimed the skater girl, feeling violated. Mira and Fabia happily followed them with Lync mumbled behind them, nursing his bruised cheek. Mira then realized who they were sitting with, letting her mouth open in a small 'o'.

"Hey, master Dan!" Baron greeted him. He sat down on the other side of Runo with Paige on the other side.

"I told you that you don't need to call me that." Dan sweat dropped, sitting back down. Baron was too busy introducing everybody to hear him.

"Baron, we all go to the same school." Paige huffed. "We may come from different clichés, but we know each other." Paige and Julie made eye contact for a moment before Julie went back to talking to Mira.

"I didn't know you and Shun were so close." she said, making Mira blush.

"We're good friends." she stated. They began to talk again about the camping trip and surprisingly, despite awkward moments for Mira as she glanced at someone at the table.

Later that afternoon, Mira and Baron were walking back to Shadow's Apartment. They had just stopped to get some onion rings for the older man.

"Damn, those things smell good!" Baron sighed. "I'm starving!"

"I'll make something when we get back to the apartment." Mira promised.

"Why doesn't Shadow just go to another branch of Burger King to get onion rings?" Baron questioned randomly.

"Apparently, he's not allowed to enter ANY of them."

"…What did he do so THAT happened?"

"I'm not sure I want to know." she sighed.

The two made it back to the apartment where Shadow attacked Mira as soon as she stepped in the door for the onion rings, running into the kitchen. They followed him into the kitchen where he sat on the counter eating them.

"How was your day, kiddies?" Shadow said inbetween mouthfuls.

"Uneventful." Mira said, unaffected by the older man's weirdness while Baron just stared at Shadow as he shoved the onion rings in his mouth. "Well, besides the fact that I threw up in one of my classes."

"You did?" Baron asked. She nodded and began preparing her and Baron dinner. She explained the whole story and when she was done, Shadow laughed.

"You attract trouble, don't you, girl?" he laughed louder. She just sighed and hit him with a dish towel.

"No, Mira's really pretty average." Baron said. Mira hit him with the dish towel too.

"Hey! I was defending you!" he cried.

"Rethink what you just said." Mira deadpanned, going back to what she was doing. It was quiet for a moment and Shadow began to laugh and Mira sighed, turning back to face a clueless Baron.

"What did I say?" Baron asked. "I'm confused!" Shadow laughed harder and Mira gave him a dark look.

"You just called me average!" she raged, hitting in again with the dish towel. Baron squealed and ran to the other side of the kitchen.

"Geez! You're acting like Runo whenever Dan insults her!" he cried.

"Well, YOU just insulted ME!" she raged. She finally just gave up and went back to cooking.

"Oh, the fun of PMS." Shadow crackled and Mira turned to him darkly. He started to whistle and jumped off the counter, going to the other room and mumbled: "Call of Duty!" under his breath.

The rest of the night was uneventful, in Mira's eyes, but luckily there was no more morning sickness. She went to bed peacefully.

…

Until she woke up at 3 am, running to the bathroom. She cursed being a woman repeatedly.

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating! I've been just so busy!**

**Thank you to whoever reviewed! And I'm sorry for not replying! I'll be sure to do that soon for the future chapters if I ever figure out how to work fanfiction again XD It's been too long...**

**On another note, I'm looking for a beta reader for this story! Just send me a PM if you're interested!**

**And on with the story!**

**...**

After yesterday afternoon, Mira felt somehow so much closer to Fabia. She decided to watch her do drama this morning again, because it felt weird sitting out by the tree and watching basketball. And it was cold outside, she convinced herself. Watching Fabia was actually hysterical, Mira realized. The girl would go along telling everyone what they needed to do. They would hurriedly jumped back to doing what they were told, smiling in a frightened way as she stomped away to 'correct' someone else. She also constantly 'corrected' a freshman named Georgie.

"Georgie! What did I say?"

"Right side, not left! Sorry, Sorry!" Fabia huffed, leaning back in her chair, and sipping on her water. "If you're that sorry, remember it this time! Freshmen..." she mumbled. She eyed a sophomore walking by with some boxes and questioned her. Mira just giggled from her hidden seat. Maybe Ren Krawler would show up too. That would be the best entertainment yet. Speak of the devil, Ren Krawler waltzed into the theatre, pushing back bangs from his eyes. The guy had style, Mira had to admit. She saw Chris and Soon giggle from their place near the dressing rooms.

"Krawler! Get out of my theatre!" Fabia shrieked, emerging from behind a line of clothes. A peacock feather from one of the costumes got stuck in her hair, which went unnoticed by the livid teenager.

"This place is public, Princess. I can go where I please." he smirked. He winked at a junior walking by, and Mira watched the girl's legs turn into jelly as she slide into the nearest wall. Poor, poor girl.

"Not if you make everyone you talk to uncomfortable! I can get you removed!" Fabia huffed, sending her crew a glare, where they had been staring, and they all went back to work.

"I only make you uncomfortable, Princess. And you're mistaking your feelings. It's called sexual frustration." Ren pulled the peacock feather from the frozen girl's hair and winked. Fabia's face turned a bright shade of red at this, and she stomped in the other direction, confusing Ren.

"...What.. no snotty retort back?" Ren questioned. Fabia just turned her head, stuck out her tongue, and walked over to poor Georgie.

"Georgie what's wrong with you? You have your shoes on the wrong feet!" she yelled. The poor freshmen looked confused, as he looked down at his shoes.

"B-but.. They're on the right way!" he mumbled in scared confusion, as she ignored him and went to yell at Chris and Soon, who were laughing so hard they pulled down a curtain. Mira just grinned from her hidden seat. Ren watched Fabia with a confused face, and turned around to go sit in the audience seats. Mira froze when he spotted her.

"Sup." he greeted her, sitting down next to the red head. She just smiled and watched Fabia yell at the girl who fell against the wall for dropping paperwork.

"You're Fabia's friend...right?" "The name's Mira." she said, extending a hand. He gave it a shake, smirking.

"You must be Fabia's 'worst enemy'." Mira giggled. "That pretty much sums it up." Ren reclined in his seat. The two sat in silence as they continued the watch the dictator in action.

"So, do you seriously like Fabia?" Mira asked, pulling her legs up to her chest to get more comfortable.

"Well, I wouldn't be annoying the shit out of her all the time if I didn't, would I?" he replied back, not taking his eyes off of the drama expert. Mira started to giggle like a maniac. It was just too cute! Ren stared at her like she had a mustache.

"I'm sorry." she snorted, not able to stop herself. "You're both so cute!" Ren smirked.

"I thought you could be more of the stern type." Ren commented. "Strangely I was wrong. I'm never wrong."

"Well, you're partly right. I've just been in a weird mood lately." she said, moving around to try to get comfortable again. Just then, Baron, who was playing Peter Pan, jumped onto stage and started singing completely off key, and juggling. This earned more laughing from everyone in the theatre. Well, expect one person.

"BARON! YOU'RE OFF KEY, THOSE ARE THE WRONG WORDS, AND YOU'RE _JUGGLING MY PROPS_!" Fabia went ballistic, stomping at lightening speed over to the muscular boy.

"B-but, Fabia! I thought we needed a song like that in the play! And Peter should really juggle, it would add to the f-" he stopped, and whimpered at his director's murderous glare.

"Go back to basketball practice. Before I cut you."

"But it's two minutes unti-"

"BARON LETOY. JUST _GO_." Baron scampered off the stage, stripping his Peter Pan outfit while doing so, and Ren and Mira meanwhile were nearly pissing their selves laughing.

"**NO STRIPPING IN MY THEATRE**!"

**...**

Mira sat next to Shun in class once again, the two working in silence. Mira was tiredly putting random answers into a worksheet they were told to complete and Shun looked like he was on his phone, looking up something on the internet.

"What do you think about this?" Shun suddenly said, showing Mira the phone. Mira glanced at the phone, then did a double take, turning a shade of pink.

"S-Shun! Why are you looking up fat woman dresses?" she gawked, as Shun just sweat dropped.

"Fat woman dresses? Seriously?" he sighed. "Think again."

"Pregnancy dresses? Pleasesaynoooo!" she slumped onto her desk. "So embarrassing!"

"Have you even thought about them yet? And what about your check ups? And what about a cradle and clothes for the baby?" Shun started to question her at a mile a minute.

"SHUN! Shut up!" she hissed, glaring at him as people began to stare at the two. "Geez, want the whole school to know?"

"I was talking quietly. You yelled first."

"I yelled because you were talking so loud!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Stop shouting!"

"...Are we really doing this right now?"

"..."

"Hey guys!" Julie skipped over to the two and sat on Shun's desk, winking at them both. "Having a lover's quarrel over here?"

"N-no!"

"H-hm. Well, Mira, I was wondering if you wanted to sit at lunch with us today! You and Shun seem so close, and I bet a lot of our friends would like to get to know you!" Shun deadpanned and stared at Mira intently, as if silently saying 'pleasesaynopleasesayno.' Mira, wanting revenge for the embarassment on her, smiled evilly.

"Sure, Julie! That would be nice." she said, adding a cute smile to finish it off. Shun looked like a balloon deflating as he slumped on his desk.

"Great! See you two at lunch!" Julie jumped off Shun's desk and went back to her partner.

"Am I that embarassing that you won't let me sit with your friends?" Mira teased, going back to her worksheet. Shun rolled his eyes, glancing back at his phone.

"

More like I don't want to be embarrassed by my friends." he answered. "Strangely I agree with you. My friends are constant embarrassments." Mira stated. The two just looked at each other and then stared laughing.

"Who else knows about your...situation?" Shun asked her, putting his phone back in his pocket to have her full attention.

"Just Baron. And some roommates of mine." she answered, and looked at him suspiciously. "I don't know why, but I feel like this would have spread across the school in a matter of seconds... Why didn't you tell anyone?" her eyes held a serious gaze. Shun closed his eyes, and his signature smirk formed on his face.

"You get embarassed when I show you a picture of pregnant dresses. Do you think I would tell everyone in school, and have them all pointing at you for the next eight or so months?" he joked. Mira groaned, putting her forehead on her desk.

"You're right... I would be dead in seconds!" she sighed dramatically.

"All that will be left of you is a big pile of goo on the ground where you melted from embarrassment." Shun smirked.

"Exactly! Wait... ewwww, why goo?" Mira grimaced.

"You don't really seem like the kind of person to get so grossed out by the word 'goo'" Shun raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say it again!" Mira whined. "And to answer you, I'm usually not," she held a hand to her stomach. "But as soon as you said that word I felt the need to throw up."

"Maybe I should just keep saying more gross stuff, like sh-"

"If you finish that sentence, I will throw up on you! Right now!" Mira threatened. The rest of the class was filled with teasing and half done classwork.

**...**

When lunch came around, Mira told Baron about her new seating arrangement, while Baron whined about leaving him to die in the hands of Fabia. Mira just rolled her eyes and went to the popular kids' table.

The whole gang was there. Dan was talking wildly with Marucho and Jake, the usual. Julie, Runo and Alice were all giggling at something, and Shun was having a relatively quiet conversation with Ace, it seemed...

...On further examination, Mira realized they weren't talking at all. She sweatdropped. They're group couldn't have two loners, she mused, but it was none of her buisness.

"Mira~!" Julie called, making the whole table look up, as Julie gestured to the spot next to her. Mira politely smiled and sat down next to the hyperactive teen.

"Hey, Mira. You actually made it." Shun sighed. Mira started to giggle, both in Shun's torture, and in her nervousness. These people were just watching her like she was a zoo animal.

"I asked Mira to sit with us to get to know her better." Julie answered the unasked question hanging over the table. Everyone just went back to their food, more quiet then before.

Mira felt awkward. Would it be rude to just walk away, and run into Fabia and Baron's arms, crying that she loved them even though they were complete weirdos? It probably would.

"So, Mira do you know who you're camping with on the field trip?" Julie asked, an odd twinkle in her eye. Mira nodded, feeling a little more comfortable. A little.

"I'm sharing a room with Fabia and Paige, I believe." Mira answered, taking a bite of her ham sandwich. Gosh, Shadow made a good sandwich! She almost forgot where she was for a minute until Runo cut into her delicious-sandwich-fantasy.

"I think the cabins are going to have six people in each." she said.

"That's perfect!" Julie cheered. "We would have you're friends and the three of us in the same cabin, Mira! How's it sound?" Mira just blinked.

"That's fine, I guess." she said, not really knowing what to say. Julie cheered again, and started talking about what she thought they were going to be doing on the trip. The rest of table were talking more than before, Dan, Marucho, and Jake seemed to be talking about the basketball championships. Mira felt a little out of place, watching everyone with their own conversations. She glanced at Shun who was watching her, trying not to laugh. She glared at him.

"What?" she asked him quietly, which noone at the table noticed.

"Oh, I'm just laughing at your social skills." Shun smirked. Mira felt her cheeks burning and she shot her classmate the hardest glare she could muster.

"Look who's talking." she mocked back, sticking out her tongue. "I bet you couldn't socialize with a group of people you don't really hang out with for the life of you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

"Are you making me?"

"Are you really going to do it?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Marucho intrupted the two, startling them both. The rest of the table was eyeing the two strangely.

"Oh nothing." Mira flashed them a grin, feeling comfortable at the table all of the sudden. "I'm just pointing out how much of an antisocial fifth grader Shun is-"

"-Oh, you're gonna start that?" Shun smirked, enjoying their fun teasing each other, but also feeling competitive. "Fine, I'll show you." he gestured around the cafeteria with a swooping hand motion. "Pick a table, and watch me do my magic."

"Feeling cocky, aren't we?" Mira smirked. "Fine," her finger casually pointed out a table to their left, "Go to that one." Shun just froze, and Dan started laughing like a maniac. The table Mira had pointed to had several freshmen girls, all giggling and playing with their hair. Mira recognized them because they came to a lot of the basketball practices after school, giggling at the guys on the team.

"...You've got to be kidding me." Shun stared, turning back to Mira, who was innocently munching on her sandwich. "...You're kidding, right?"

"What's wrong, awkward antisocial fifth grader? Going to chicken ou-"

"I hate you."

Meanwhile, Dan, Jake, and Marucho were laughing hysterically from their side of the table, while Ace was choking on his food, trying not to show his amusement.

"Dude, you're going to get mauled before you even get to say hi!" Jake snorted. Shun just glared at his so-called friends, feeling very betrayed.

"You know what, I'm going." Shun sighed, pulling out his chair. Julie, Alice, and Runo were all giggling at the look on Shun's face while Mira just had a cocky smirk in place. The teen started walking over and the whole table watched the affair closely. This caught a lot of other tables' attention too, as they stopped talking to each other and watched. Meanwhile, freshmen girls at said table, couldn't even register that THESHUNKAZAMIBJKNDKJGF-was getting closer and closer to their table.

"Hi." Shun said, stopping infront of the table. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No! Not at all!" one girl with a lot of courage piped up out of her other four friends. She had two ponytails tied with red and pink ribbons. "The seat is yours." and then she giggled. Shun felt his eye twitch.

"The name's Shun-"

"We know. We only watch the basketball team all the time!" another girl with a bright yellow t-shirt on piped up, then blushed when she realized how rude she sounded. "My bad."

"Not a problem." Shun smirked, slightly amused when the other girls glared at their friend for being rude. "So whats your names?"

"My name is Erika," the girl with pigtails said, "Miss bright and yellow over there is Mya, the girl with the glasses is Regina, the girl dolled up in pink is Kelly, and the girl with the beautiful gold earrings is Shannon." each girl waved and giggled as the ring leader said their name. Shun nodded to them all in turn, not wanting to be rude. "What brings you over here?" Shun hesitated for a moment, then decided to be a bit honest.

"My friends said I couldn't make friends easy so I decided to prove them wrong." he answered, making all of the girls giggle. "So, who's your favorite players on the basketball team?" the girls grinned with excitement.

"I like Ace best because he's great with defensive." the girl with the glasses... -Rinna was it?- answered.

"Ace is pretty good, but Shannon and I think that Dan's the best with his bold approaches." said the girl in pink who's name was completely lost in Shun's mind.

"Jake's such a hottie when he's out there." the blunt girl in yellow sighed dreamily.

"And I, for one, like you the best." Erika finished, winking at the basketball player. "You're so fast, and tactical."

"Um... thanks."

Meanwhile, Mira was seething from her seat next to Julie.

"I can't believe it didn't work! I thought Shun was be all awkward and shy, but look at 'em! Putting on his best charms for those giggling-googling-freshmeat!" Mira sighed, her face meeting the table. Julie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you mean freshmen?" she asked slowly when Mira glanced up at her.

"Nope. Freshmeat." the two went back to watching Shun in silence.

"So, Shun," Erika played with one of her pigtails, giving Shun her best innocent face. "I was wondering, since you're such a nice guy and all, if you wanted to go to the mall with us after school?"

"What did she say?" Mira leaned closer to hear, trying not to look suspicious.

"It sounded like she invited Shun to hang out at the mall with them." Runo answered, being the closest to the table. Mira jumped when she heard a low growl from Alice, which went completely unnoticed by everyone else. Mira awkwardly decided to just be ignorant.

"..."

"Runo? Did you hear his answer?"

"He said..."

**...**

**I know, Shun's really OOC in this, but shoot me if you must. I feel that if Mira and Shun talked more in the show then they would have had a funny relationship, and a serious one too. Feel free to flame me for the out of characterness, or maybe even like me for it? Also, I would like to know if you all like my sense of humor, or if I laugh too hard at my own stupid jokes ._. but anyways, thanks for reading, guys!**

**I'll probably update more with a beta reader on my side! **

**OH also there's going to be a poll on my profile if you want to check it out!**


End file.
